The Summer I Became Isabel
by Sessediz
Summary: Set right before Belly Conklin goes to Spain to study abroad, so the ending is expanded and changed a bit. In this fanfiction she begins to leave the whiny side of her life and starts to become a mature woman, just like so many fans of this story are begging for in comment sections. But is it for the best? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Title may change if I think up of a better one. Plot suggestions always welcomed.**

**Set right after Belly and Jeremiah broke off the engagement and wedding, she had a hard time talking with the Fisher boys without the awkwardness surrounding their situation. She hears about an opportunity to travel to Spain and study abroad, which she hurriedly signs up for. This story starts her junior year of college when she gets on the plane from the United States to Spain.**

* * *

"Now boarding flight 47 from Washington, D.C. to Barcelona, Spain." An older woman announced over the echoing intercom. This was my connecting flight; my last one until I reached my destination in Barcelona, Spain where I would be staying for the next 142 days.

I wasn't really sure if what I was doing was crazy, especially for me, but I had decided to branch out from the norm ever since the day I was _supposed_ to get married.

It kind of came suddenly to me. I had been walking back to my dorm late one night after studying in the library for a physics exam, when I saw a bulletin board full of international opportunities. They all sounded interesting, but the one that really caught my eye was Spain. There was a small brochure that was filled with the most beautiful Spanish architecture and cityscapes.

I was so excited that I immediately got on my laptop back at my dorm and researched it more. Anika wasn't absolutely thrilled when I first told her, but that was only because it was past midnight.

Of all the sights I wanted to see and the culture that I wanted to submerse myself into, the part of my trip that I was most looking forward to was the Camino de Santiago. It was a pilgrimage that you could start in many locations, but they all ended up in the same place: the cathedral in Galicia, Spain. I was planning on taking the Silver Route (or Via de la Plata) from which I could start in Granada, Spain, but that adventure was going to have to wait for March to roll around, or _Marzo_.

For the time being, I was just concerned about what was going on with Conrad. Or, well, I was trying to _not_ be concerned with Conrad.

Conrad Fisher. He was the guy who always had my heart, even when I didn't want him to. He tried talking to me a couple weeks after the wedding was called off, but I ignored every message.

When our families got together for small holiday events I would talk with him like a distant friend. Not one you talk to all the time, not one you despise, but nonetheless one you didn't want to spend a whole day with. That was how things were for the next year. I did have to tell him to stop calling me because I had no interest in talking to him, and he finally listened. I figured he had gotten a new girlfriend, but part of me didn't care.

I did want to talk to him though, to confide my lingering feelings for him, but I couldn't. Not only because I was trying to deny their existence, but also because of Jere. It's not like I could end an engagement on my wedding day and jump into the arms of my ex-fiancé's brother. That just made the whole situation more triangular-y.

If there is to be a future with Conrad Fisher, it will have to wait. Wait till I get back from Spain, the Camino, and perhaps even college all together.

This time, he was going to spend his time pining for me. I am no longer the young Belly Conklin that latched onto every word and promise of Conrad Fisher. I am Isabel Conklin; ready to explore and searching for my great adventure.

* * *

**So I have read a lot of Summer Series fanfictions and most of the negative (or slightly negative) reviews say a lot of what the true books negative reviews say: that Belly needs to grow up more and act like an adult. While I agree, I also believe that we handle a lot of our own situations in the same manner. Maybe not the same decisions, but they can seem occasionally childish to some people's eyes. Regardless, I decided that when writing my own fanfiction of this story I would try to make Belly grow up a little and become more daring. **

**Hope you enjoy and review, review, review! Happy reading – Namaste xo**


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane landed and I walked out of the terminal there was a lot of people standing around holding signs. I was told that the family that I would be staying with would be picking me up, but they were nowhere in sight. The agency had sent me a photo of them, but to be honest, all I could see was a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

For a moment I thought I saw Conrad's face in the crowd, but it wasn't him. I kept wandering around the mob of people before settling my eyes on a sign reading 'Conklin' written in red and blue markers with stars around it.

"Uh, hi. My name is Isabel Conklin." I said reaching my hand out to the father. He was somewhat of a large man, but a happy man nonetheless.

"Welcome to Barcelona, Senorita Conklin!" He bellowed out before introducing himself. "I am Senor Donato Acosta, this is my beautiful wife Senora Yolanda and my spirited daughter Maria."

"It's so nice to meet you all." I said smiling. Maria was about my age, maybe a year younger, but she was very beautiful. Her long dark brown hair fell right past her hips and her skin was a dark olive tone. I admired her red cinched-waist shirt with golden yellow thread patterning the sleeves.

Senora Acosta spoke up, "Our car is out front. Maria will help you with your luggage and show you there."

On the drive to their home I peered out the window at all the wonder sites of people walking, the brick roads and the tall buildings. Maria kept giggling to herself every time my eyes changed direction towards a new site. I felt like I was a puppy being brought home for the first time. Everything was just so gorgeous and invigorating.

They showed me to my room almost immediately as we walked through the door, barely giving me a chance to see the house itself. My room wasn't too big, but I saw that there's weren't either. The living room, kitchen and dining room were the largest rooms in the house, by far. Guess that shows a testament to what's most important to them; spending time with family.

After an hour of talking to my host family about who I am, the doorbell rang. Senor Acosta stood up, "Senorita Conklin, I hope you don't mind that we invited a few people over for dinner tonight. Just some family and friends of ours that wanted to welcome you to our beautiful country." I nodded my head in response before looking over to see Maria hide her face. I looked back to the door as a herd of people flowed in carrying colorful dishes filled with steaming food.

They had invited a lot more than just a 'few people'. Apparently, nothing is done really small in their family, or most of the families in the area, a Maria told me. A handsome man with slicked back black hair walked over towards me.

"Hola, Senorita. Como se llamas?" he grinned. My Spanish was definitely lacking, but in that in a years' time it would be a lot more adept. I knew he was asking for my name, however, I forgot how to properly answer him.

"_Eh_-_ Hola_._ Te llama_- _Te llama__**s**_…" Was it llama or llamas? I couldn't remember so I just pointed to myself and sounded my name out. "Iz-a-bell Con-klinn." The guy started to laugh as did Maria.

Maria turned to me, "I'm sorry, that's just too funny… Isabel, this is _mi amigo_, Benito. And he speaks English."

Benito held his hand out for me to shake, "Fluently." Maria, Benito and I went up to the table to fill our plates with food. We spent the next hour getting to know each other and them laughing at me trying all the new foods. Suddenly I heard Senor Acosta call for attention in the room; everyone's eyes were on him as he spoke.

"We are pleased to welcome Senorita Isabel Conklin to our country and our home. Senorita Conklin, would you mind coming up here to introduce yourself to the family?" I finished swallowing the bite of rice I had just taken. About fifty sets of eyes fell on me as I set down my plate and walked towards Senora Acosta.

I stood there for a moment thinking of what to say when Senora Acosta whispered, "Where in America are you from?"

"Oh, North Carolina. In the Northern part of the state."

"What's it like there?" A small little girl inquired.

"Well, it's pretty much like a lot of America. I live in the suburbs which is where family neighborhoods are. And yards. But it's just about five hours away from the beach that my family frequents."

"You have to drive five hours to the beach?" A bot about the age of ten asked. "I just walk down the street past the dunes and I'm there." Everyone in the room chuckled. Another spoke up, it was another guy who looked about three years older than me.

"Do you have a boyfriend in America?" The room fell silent. I was about to answer when Maria stood up quickly.

"Ramon, how about you ask something less personal. After all, she just got here." He scoffed at her statement.

I spoke up, "It's alright, but thank you, Maria." I turned to Ramon, "As for Ramon's question, no I do not. But that's somewhat of a tough subject."

He pressed on, "Why? Is there a guy who you want to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Well, no. But sort of. It's a tough subject, like I said." I pursed my lips. "I was engaged before."

Benito asked the next question. "Did he cheat on you?"

"He did… but that's not why we broke it off." The older adults in the room gasped. A frail woman in the cornered shook her head.

"Okay… but you still love him? You still want to get married to him?" The room of eyes all stared in my direction.

"Not exactly. I have feelings for someone else." I spoke very quietly as I heard the crowd of people murmur to each other. Maria silenced them.

"Hey now, we don't know what happened or what the full story is. Let's not judge Isabel with Acosta family interrogations. Alright?" The family nodded to her.

I looked over in the corner of the room to see Ramon's eyes burning into me. His gaze wouldn't leave me until a moment later when Maria shot him a dirty look. He shrugged it off and stepped out the door towards the garden.

Ramon was somewhat of a scary, but fascinating character. He wore jeans and a dirt-stained white tank. His beard was just dark stubble and his eyebrows were thick. I think he almost reminded me of a cross between Ponyboy from The Outsiders and Zachary Quinto.

Maria told me that he was just in town for more money from his parents and that I wouldn't see him too much. That night when I went to sleep I thought about Conrad. I imagined Conrad wearing Ramon's clothes. The bad boy type. Thing is, Conrad had that appearance, but he was truly a good guy, despite the number of times he had broken my heart. Ramon, though, seemed like the type of guy that in America would pick you up on a Harley-Davidson, wearing a leather jacket and freak your parent's conservative socks off.

He was the exact kind of guy I had been becoming attracted to lately.

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming, did you? Belly is trying to become more mature and grown up, but is she making a bad decision by being interested in bad boy Ramon? Let me know what you think if this chapter and if you'd like to hear more!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the strong smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. When I was preparing to come on this trip I read that breakfast is really small in Spain. Usually only a cup of _café con leche_ and a small snack.

I pulled the covers off of my body and grabbed an old t-shirt and shorts. Maria knocked on my door.

"Buenos dias, Isabel!" She ran over to my dresser and noticed a small box on top of it. "A package?"

"Well, sort of. My mother made me a little box filled with blank envelopes, paper and pens so that I can write home. All I need is stamps."

"Hmm… we can get some later today because you and I are going into town." She grinned widely.

"We are?" She nodded and I shrugged, "Okay." Maria left my room so that I could change. I went to the stone-floored patio where the Acostas were sitting around a rectangular table. There was a pot of espresso in the middle of the table, a jug of heavy cream, and a plate of churros.

It was all so delicious, but the coffee was stronger than anything that I had ever had before. Very strong.

"Isabel, are you alright?" Maria asked whiling I tried to stop coughing from the taste.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine." I smiled, sitting my cup down on the table.

"So, Isabel, I hear Maria is taking you shopping today." Senora Acosta passed the plate of churros towards me.

"Is that where we are going?" I looked to Maria. Shopping was never really my thing. Don't get me wrong, I do like clothes and I want to dress fashionably, but I didn't like walking around to different stores trying everything on. Senora Acosta grabbed her husband's hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it tightly.

"Well, you haven't been shopping until you've gone with an Acosta. Acosta's are the original shop till you drop-ers, as they say in America." Who says that? Not me. "The outdoor market is Maria's favorite. You will enjoy." I shrugged slightly as I bit into my churro.

An hour later we were on our way to the street market. There were dozens of booths with bright colored fabrics, shiny gemstones and knick-knacks. Maria was gushing over a red and orange hand-woven scarf when I heard a voice behind me.

"You're not really into shopping, are you, Pate?" I turned to see Ramon leaning against a pillar holding up the clothing stand.

"Not really." I sighed.

"That's hot. I don't fancy having to carry shopping bags all day for a girl anyways." Ramon scratched at hair on his chin. "So, Pate, you got plans tonight?"

"Why are you calling me Pate? My name is Isabel." Ramon smirked.

"Because you're a patriot. An American." I rolled my eyes.

"Classifying me? That's funny because I could classify you in about half a second. You think you're cool with your ragged clothes and smooth talking. I've got news for you, girls don't end up with guys like you."

"Ah, but they dream about guys like me. They wish for a dark, brooding man to come steal them away from their prim and perfect lives. All girls want the bad boy."

"Not all." I heard Maria walk up and announce her presence. "You can leave now."

Ramon pursed his lips and nodded as he headed off to a group of guys by the promenade. They seemed to dress and act exactly like him, but he still stood out from them. Like he was the extra bad boy.

"Isabel, you can tell him to leave, you know? You don't have to listen to him talk." She handed the booth owner some money.

"I know."

Maria and I walked around to a few more booths before heading to lunch. I bought a charm necklace that had varied flowers strung on it. A rose, peony, a daisy, lily, and a lotus blossom. We spent the day comparing our cultures and customs and headed home for dinner. Senora Acosta made lamb kabobs, brown rice and black beans, all of which was delicious.

After dinner we had all gone outside to swim in the Acosta's pool, but they only stayed for a little while. I told Maria about how I like to swim laps and so she let me have some time to myself. I regretted that decision as soon as I heard the name 'Pate' being called from the pool gate.

"What do you want, Ramon?" I said getting out of pool.

"In short? You. The beautiful, sexy and luxurious American." He grinned as he hopped over the short gate; as if he's too good to work a simple latch. "I see you like to swim."

"I do. But I am done now."

"Aw, but I was hoping for some company." Ramon said persuasively as he pulled his white shirt over his head.

"No, thank you." I started to walk towards the house when he grabbed my arms.

"I think you wanted company too, Pate."

"I did not and do not want company. Please let me go." I struggled trying to free myself from his grip when I saw his eyes get wide, like he had just came up with a brilliant plan. Suddenly, my feet were off the ground and my body was in mid-air, falling into the pool. When I surfaced I saw that Ramon had jumped in after me, without his jeans any longer on. I was now in the pool with Ramon who was wearing only boxer shorts.

"I see you're excited to see me again, Pate." Ramon gestured towards me. I covered my chest with my hands.

"No, I'm just cold, no thanks to you."

"Let me make you warm then." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me feverishly. I knew I should break off from the kiss, but I strong part of me didn't want it to end, so I didn't let it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and deepening the kiss. There was something exotic and passionate about making out with Ramon. For months all I could think about was Conrad, and even occasionally Jeremiah, but it felt like all of that washed away when Ramon's lips touched mine.

Ramon tried sliding his hands down to my waist, but I caught on to his plan before he could execute it. "Nuh-uh-uh. Not so fast. I want dinner first." I demanded confidently. It felt empowering to say those words, like I was the boss. I had seen people do this kind of thing in movies before and I knew that with just a few boundaries I could make Ramon want me even more. I saw the look in his eyes that proved me right.

"Alright. Tomorrow. Sencillo's. I'll pick you up at the end of the street at seven. Wear something tight fitting." He smirked.

I climbed out of the pool and got ready for bed. It was excited to have a guy say that he wanted me to wear something sexy, but _him_ demanding that made me feel like I wasn't in as much control as I thought I was. That's all going to change though.

I am determined to make a guy fall for _me_. Not the other way around. And _not_ with Conrad.

* * *

**So I haven't really updated this, well, ever, but tell what you guys think of this story. Is this storyline interesting to you? Should I continue to write it or maybe trash it for another?**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
